


Opposites

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their natures make them mortal enemies but that does not stop them from falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

Clint was a vampire who was over 400 years old. One day while roaming Amazon forest he smelt a werewolf. Vampires and Werewolves were natural enemies. Masking his scent he followed the wolf's scent and saw him by a stream of water. This wolf was different than any other wolf Clint had ever seen, and Clint had seen a lot of wolves in his lifetime.

The wolf had green skin instead of grey and it looked impenetrable. The wolf was also larger than an average wolf.

Suddenly the Wolf looked up and straight into Clint's eyes. Clint noticed the wolf's eyes were green instead of gold. The wolf started to come towards him when he suddenly changed his form and turned human. In the wolfs place there stood a lanky man with brown hair and eyes. The scent coming of him suddenly became familiar to Clint who realized he had found his mate. 

The man started walking towards him and said," Your scent indicates that you are my mate which is ironic since our species are natural enemies. By the way my name is Bruce Banner."

Clint looked surprised," My name is Clint Barton. You could smell me ? I had masked my scent."

Bruce sighed and said to Clint, " As you can see I am not a regular werewolf. I can transform at will so Full Moon does not really affect me. Also as you saw my wolf form is green and i have green eyes instead of gold. My other senses are very powerful."

 

" So we are mates and natural enemies but I think we can make it work, I mean we aren't the first lovers from opposite sides of the spectrum, look at Romeo and Juliet."

Bruce smiled," My wolfs name is Hulk and he is already very possessive and protective of you."

Clint smirked, " I have no problem with that."

Both started to make their way out of the forest thinking about their new found love.


End file.
